Zeev Xylon
Zeev Zylon is a Xenomon, a race descended from the Xenecromorph themselves. He once was part of the Xylon migration fleet, before being banished, and settling down on W.E.B.. His race initially caused the distrust of the Explorers. However, this quickly changes, and now all the members of the Falcon like and respect him. He usually acts as the assistant medic and scout of the crew, and sometimes as a makeshift psychologist (due to his emphatic powers). When the situation calls, he acts as an assassin, despite disliking killing. Characteristics *'Name': Zeev Xylon *'Race': Xenomon *'Age': 9 (18 human years) *'Hair': Black spike-like dreadlocks *'Eyes': Neon Green *'Planet': none (once part of the Xalvadore migration fleet) *'Likes': Peace, his friends, helping others, Gwen (for some unknown reason, he seems interested in her, though it only appears to be innocent curiosity), training with Issac *'Dislikes': Xenecromorphs, death, suffering, artificial beings (former: he at first believed that they where untrustworthy and unstable, but Rei and DRU quickly changed his opinion), Blade *'Family': unknown, The Explorers (considers them family) Appearance Zeev a 8-year-old young Xeno, having dark blue, almost black skin, black dreadlocks and neon green eyes. His face has sharp, cat-like features, and has shoulder-length spike-like dreadlocks. He is very tall, towering over almost all his crew-mates. He has sharp claws at his hands and feet, and spikes from his arms and the sides of his feet. He also has bony plates on his shoulders and hips. His tail is as long as his body, and the spike at it's tip has the shape of a combat knife. His casual attire consists of a light purple T-shirt, black and purple shorts, and purple feet guards. His SIG suit is primary black with blue highlights and claw patterns along it. On the chest, there is a design consisting of a circle and something resembling a hollow slit pupil. The helmet is faceless, with the design of a fanged mouth. It is long, elliptical, and pointed at the back. Background Zeev was once part of the Xalvadore migration fleet. This fleet was a "mercenary fleet", as they hunted Xenecromorphs for money, thus providing the necessary income. Zeev was a young mercenary in training, learning next to his best friend, Zara. One day, as the fleet was passing next to Undead Space, the two took a ship and went to hunt there and impress their superiors. However, the where over their heads, as they had entered the most dangerous part of the Space. Zara was killed, and Zeev barely escaped with his life. He returned to the colony carrying Zara's body in his arms. Since then, Zeev has harbored an intense hatred towards Xenecromorph, swearing to rid the universe of them, or at least kill as many as he could. For the next few days, Zeev mourned Zara, partially blaming himself for her death. Zeref, a member of the Praetorian council (who had a grudge against him) proposed for him to be banished, as he considered that it was Zeev who proposed the trip to Undead Space, thus causing Zara's death. The rest of the council was torn: everybody liked Zeev, but Zeref was an influential citizen, and his word had a lot of power. In the end, the council deemed Zeev guilty, and banished. Zeev left for W.E.B., settling down in an abandoned spaceship. He would sometimes leave in expeditions to Undead Space, to train and master his powers, all the while killing Xenecromorph. Personality Abilities *'Enhanced physical prowess' *'Sharp claws, spikes and teeth': Zeev's natural weapons are strong enough to cut throng steel. *'Strong jaws': Zeev's jaws can easily crush concrete. *'Immunity to Xenecromorph blood': He is completely immune to a Xenecromorph's infectious blood. *'Wall Crawling': He can climb on virtually any surface. *'Strong Lungs': Zeev's lungs are very strong, and he is able to hold his breath to over 20 minutes. *'Superior Immunity': Zeev is immune to any disease or toxin, and cannot get drunk. However, extremely powerful sleeping gases may temporary incapacitate him. *'Regeneration Factor' *'Hyper Evolvee Senses' *'Medical Skills': Zeev knows the biology of many species, and how to treat them in case they are sick. That makes him a superb medic. *'Empathy': Zeev can sense the strong emotions (love, joy, sadness etc.) or the people around him. He can get a more accurate read if he focuses on one person only. *'Tactile Telepathy': As along as he has physical contact with a person, and concentrates, Zeev can read that person's mind, tho he can only receive a few words and images. *'Dead Sense': Zeev can feel any Xenecromorphs within a kilometer radius of him. Equipment *'Babel chip': Like other lifeforms, Zeev has a Babel chip implanted in his head, enabling him to communicate with other lifeforms. *'Custom "Necro Slayer" SIG suit': A SIG suit Zeev modified himself, to fit with his biology (including making it resistant to his acidic blood), and to better combat the Xenecromorphs. Besides enhancing his physical abilities, as well as emphasizing his natural weaponry, the suit contains various weapons, including blades and laser weaponry, as well as tools like grappling hooks and hacking software. *'First-aid Kit': Zeev always caries a first-aid kit with him, in case he, or any of his crew, may need help. :*'Xen Regen': A powerful regenerative serum Xeev creates from his own blood. It greatly enhances an individuals ability to heal. Gallery Voice actor Robin Atkin Downes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Xenomon